


Worry

by kunstvogel



Series: BoB Rarepair Vignettes [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: Carwood's worried about Ron. Lew distracts him.





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill for semperama.

“Ron hasn’t texted back,” says Carwood.

“Hm?” Lew lifts his head, looking blearily up at Carwood. “How long’s it been?”

“Fifteen minutes,” Carwood says, frowning. His eyebrows are furrowed, his lips drawn thin with worry. It’s cute, and Lew feels inclined to point it out. He shuffles up on the bed to kiss Carwood’s cheek.

“You’re cute when you’re worried,” he says. At Carwood’s indignant look, he laughs. “Ron’s fine, Car. Trust me.”

“He’s drunk,” Carwood retorts. “He could- he’s in no state to drive, and he didn’t tell anyone-”

“He probably called Dick,” Lew says. “He’s, what, three minutes away? Ron knows.”

Carwood frowns again, and Lew lets out a quiet huff, amused. “C’mere,” he urges, tugging gently at Car until he sighs, rolling over on top of Lew. Beneath him Lew smirks, pleased, and wraps his arms around Car’s broad shoulders. He pulls him down for a kiss, nipping playfully at Car’s lip and moaning shamelessly when Carwood bites hard in response.

“You’re trying to distract me,” Carwood accuses. Lew grins toothily, his cheeks flushed.

“Guilty as charged.”

“Ron could be-” Car’s phone ringing interrupts him, and he reaches for it immediately, checking the caller ID. Lew raises an eyebrow, a silent question.

“It’s Dick,” Car says, and answers.

“Told you he’s fine,” Lew taunts, and Car pinches him.


End file.
